ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Monk: Guide to Playing the Job
Can anybody tell me why this guide doesn't refer to a Dragoon Support Job? Aren't you able to become a Dragon Knight when you're a monk? Never heard of it. But if you think it is viable, add it. --Mierin 06:41, 28 February 2006 (PST) Dragoon sub Well, I've played Monk/Dragoon before, and it was a blast. I worked it out mathematically and its pretty good, considering you don't get a wyvern. Jump isn't gimped as a sub to a dual wielder. So I added it for you guys. --Chrisjander 07:20, 28 February 2006 (PST) RDM Sub... Not to be argumentative... I just feel like the massive extoling of /rdm is a bit biased or unresearched. Feels a little like the joke topics on Allakhazam. To balance it, I feel (strongly) that a few things should at least also be noted: *Debuffs will actually never stick, with subbed skill on a job with zero magic skill. *Spikes will also deal less damage, again from being subbed. *The damage loss is large and noticable, and spikes will NOT make it up, nearly. I just think, if you don't make it clear that the sub is inferior to most alternatives, it instead feels like a suggestion. Which, I think, by no means should an unbiased encylopedia suggest. I'm for either strong revision or removal. Subs that add little-to-none when used might best be not mentioned on a suggestion page. ---- Strong opinion indeed. If you'll notice, it compares RDM sub to WHM sub in all of its revelations. It states that RDM sub is better than WHM sub for soloing; I don't see how this is a joke. When soloing, you're not fighting ITs; so yes, your debuffs stick. As with any non-mage subbing mage, they're not as good as when you're true mage, but they're something. Enspell damage is, admittedly, pretty terrible compared to main RDM, but Hand-to-Hand makes it less bad, and allows you to get back a little more damage that you would have had with Warrior, as compared to no additional damage from sub WHM. It even comes out and admits that the enspell damage doesn't make up for not having a melee sub. The reason you sub RDM when soloing is for more Curing power than Monk normally gets (Chakra?) and has more fighting ability than with WHM sub. Sub RDM has demonstrably more STR and DEX when compared with WHM sub, and almost if not as much Mind. This entry only suggests RDM as a soloing subjob, not a party subjob. And lastly, if this were a normal xiclopedia entry, I'd expect it to have hard fact, but since its a guide, I know to take it as opinion. --Chrisjander 16:37, 6 May 2006 (PDT) ---- Upon reading again, you're pretty much right. I guess I just wouldn't characterize it as better than /whm, even for soloing. Use of spikes and en- spells just feel like an MP drain to me, when the main reason for mage subbing is to keep you going longer. In addition, the Stoneskin actually isnt any stronger than a /whms, except maybe by a few HP. And Divine Seal makes the WHM mp pool (which is already larger) last even longer. Soloing EPs, I can make a /whm rest once every 30-40~ kills, on constant battle. I just cant see doing that, on /rdm. I guess my problem isnt with the suggestion, it's with the wording and implication of better-than-whm. For the purposes it's being subbed, it isnt better than /whm. Noname1122 17:02, 6 May 2006 (PDT) ---- Feel free to change some wording if you want, pretty much the only thing we don't do is say bad things. If we can't say something nice about a subjob, it isn't said ;) --Chrisjander 17:10, 6 May 2006 (PDT) ---- Basically you "can" sub almost anything, and almost always you'll find someone who think its great. Generally accepted subjobs for monks are way less. * WAR is your bread and butter in any party * THF is your subjob if you are needed for hate controll * WHM is for HNM and solo only * SAM is for HNM only * NIN is for some types of TP-burn parties All else - go solo with it if you like it, but do not show up for a party with it. btw: i started an outline on what you actually do in a party, and an equipment section. --Gisselle 09:33, 2 August 2006 (EDT) Gear I am currently adding a gear section, any input is welcome.--Gisselle 14:35, 4 August 2006 (EDT) I moved this gear section to my own guide, since it includes many personal opinions. --Gisselle 08:11, 23 August 2006 (EDT)